To Love A Human
by The Anime Crew
Summary: Sesshomaru leaves Rin in the forest and goes off in the opposite direction. Does he have second thoughts or does he leave her to die?


Vash'sChick: Alrighty! I'm back.my other story got taken off feh. Stupid computer. Anyway.this is Rin/Sesshomaru.not together..just yeah.  
  
A young girl's eyes fluttered open, only to be engulfed in darkness again. A soft trinkling of water over smooth rocks told her that she was still at the stream she had been drinking from. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
:: Sesshomaru-sama must be mad. Why didn't he send Jaken for his Rin? :: she wondered.  
  
The thought sent her into a panic. Why hadn't he sent the lesser Youkai for her? Did he hate her? Not care anymore? Was it because she was human? No. Her Sesshomaru-sama loved her, right?  
  
Rin rushed into the trees, in hopes of finding her way back to the camp and finding her Sesshomaru-sama. She struggled blindly through the dark forest, twigs and bushes scraping across her legs and arms drawing small amounts of blood and dripping, getting soaked up by the torn pieces of her kimono. A low twig snapped off as it dragged across her cheek, slicing it open. She stopped in shock. It felt more like a dagger being slowly dragged across her face than a branch. She touched her fingertips to the stinging pain. She could not see it, more feel the blood. The wound was deep and she was now losing a lot of blood. She started to get dizzy from the loss of blood and the searing pain of the cuts now almost covering her body as she ran. She stumbled over a loose root and fell to the leafy ground, knocking her unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was still evening, but it was an hour since Rin had left to get water from the stream Sesshomaru heard from the clearing. The Youkai sat under a tree starting to fidget, which was highly uncommon of the Lord.  
  
Jaken paced in circles about 3 yards away from the tree, complaining in soft mumbles about having to wait around, wasting time for a human girl.  
  
"Little midget, why should we have to wait around for her, wasting time for a stupid human.."  
  
Sesshomaru shifted under the tree.  
  
:: Where is she? What's taking her so long? If she's going to take this long we're going to have to move on. She's only traveling with us, that's right, I'm only using her to keep that pitiful excuse for a Youkai away from me. I guess I'll have to deal with him. I do NOT have any sort of feelings for the stupid human girl. We leave. ::  
  
He growled and Jaken stopped pacing and mumbling out of fear. Sesshomaru stood and started walking away from the woods he had let Rin wander into.  
  
"My Lord, what about the girl?"  
  
"It's dark, we cannot wait for her any longer. We are wasting time, come."  
  
He walked across the clearing, Jaken in tail. They walked on a path leading through the woods on the opposite side of the forest.  
  
:: It's her problem if she gets hurt.Rin hurt. ::  
  
He reprimanded himself, growling aloud. Jaken jumped and quickened his pace, thinking the greater Youkai was mad at him.  
  
Jaken walked with bounce in his step.  
  
"No more little human brat. I don't have to put up with the torture anymore." he squealed in a whisper.  
  
"That's enough Jaken," Sesshomaru snapped, hearing his rambling and nailed him in the back of the head with a small stone he picked up off the dirt. It had gotten dark quickly, and was now hard to see in the woods.  
  
They wandered along the path. The scent of human blood and wolves wafted through the air and to Sesshomaru. A thousand thoughts rushed through his head.  
  
:: Rin hurt. ::  
  
:: Stupid human. ::  
  
::Wasting time. ::  
  
:: Rin dead. ::  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama.what!?" Jaken yelled to the Lord's back as he sped through the forest in search of his daughter on the other side of the forest, following his nose.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rin's eyes flickered open for the second time that night. She could hear an angry growling from the darkness quite close to her. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness enough to see a large pack of wolves hovering over her. She could feel their hot breath on the cuts on her legs. The girl was shaking with fear. Knowing animals could smell fear she tried to suppress it, to no avail. Tears clouded her eyes from a mix of fear and pain. Things started to swirl and turn misty.  
  
A wolf knelt to pounce at her, springing off it's feet with such agility, hovering in the air for a moment before sinking its teeth into her arm. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the wound and let out a scream. The pressure from the teeth of the animal ceased to exist. She opened her eyes and saw a furious Sesshomaru attacking the wolves with no mercy. He growled, fiercely swiping at a near by wolf, injecting enough poison into the cut on it's side to melt it down to nothing but a mere puddle. The remaining wolves scattered back into the trees, most limping and bleeding.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" She tried to get up, but failed, weak from the loss of blood and pain all over. Her whole body went numb and gave up. She fainted, leaning against a tree.  
  
"RIN!" Sesshomaru rushed over to her, picking her up into his arms and cradling her limp, cooling body. She was dying. Pure terror softened the fierce red eyes to warm gold as he rushed through the trees in demonic speed to the clearing they rested at before. He sat up against a tree and studied her limp body. She was getting colder by the minute. He could see hundreds of slices in her pale skin through what was left of her torn and ripped apart kimono. Sesshomaru thought for a moment.  
  
:: I could use Tensaiga, but what if it only works once? There's no time to find out. ::  
  
He gently dragged his tongue across the deep gash in her arm from the wolf bite. Jaken stumbled into the clearing, out of breath, breathing heavily.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! What are.."  
  
He was cut off by a sharp yet quiet growl from the Youkai Lord. He quickly shut up and fell to the ground in a sitting position and resumed mumbling to himself. Sesshomaru continued licking at her wounds, his gentle touch secreting healing saliva. The liquid soaked into the slices, making them slowly disappear, her skin becoming warmer in his arms all the while. Her heart beat started to beat at a normal rate, instead of the faint slow beat that he heard in the woods.  
  
Her eyes opened as he licked at the last cut on her cheek. She looked tired and worn. Sesshomaru's heart melted. He finished healing the last cut and smiled at her. A real smile.  
  
:: She's ok. ::  
  
Her eyes turned to the warm, hyper childish eyes he recognized, full of love and respect for him. As quickly as they changed, they turned again. This time full of apology and thanks to the Youkai.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama. Rin is sorry for getting in trouble and wasting time. Rin fell asleep at the stream she was drinking from. Don't be mad at your Rin. Rin loves you."  
  
Tears flooded the young girls eyes.  
  
"Rin is really sorry."  
  
"Rin, it's ok. I'm not mad," Sesshomaru said in a soft tone. Jaken jumped at the voice that was definitely not that of his master.  
  
He kissed her forehead.  
  
His Rin.  
  
His Rin. loves him.  
  
She snuggled up to his chest and curled up in his arms to sleep. He wrapped his tail around her small body to keep her warm and pressed her to his body, sharing the warmth.  
  
"Rin loves you Sesshomaru-sama. G'night."  
  
He looked down at the small helpless human girl in his arms. He did care for her. She respected, cared for and loved him. She loved him. A human loved him. Lord Sesshomaru the Youkai, was loved by a human. The small child in his arms had captured his heart and taken it captive. She was his daughter, human or not, she was his Rin. As much as he hated to admit he was like his father, he had to. He had given his feelings to a human.  
  
And it felt good.  
  
It felt right.  
  
"I will never let you out of my sights again, Rin." He said to her sleeping form.  
  
He leaned his head against the tree to rest.  
  
"Love you too, Rin."  
  
Vash'sChick: That's it! Yay! Sorry I couldn't get the idea out of the back of my head. Yeah so if you don't like it just tell me. W/e please review! 


End file.
